


The Beginning

by Purselover2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hate me. You know I'm Olicity all the way.</p><p>Written on my phone in my car. So all mistakes are mine.</p><p>The guy is Daniel. I got the inspiration from a video I watched earlier.</p></blockquote>





	The Beginning

Felicity sat the bowl of popcorn on the counter and turned to open the fridge to retrieve the beer she had bought earlier. 

She wasn't expecting to see him tonight but when he had shown up asking if he could come in, Felicity hadn't even responded, just opened the door and let him in. 

Something was going on with him. That much was obvious. His blue eyes were darker, more intense, but so far he hadn't been forthcoming and she hadn't asked. It was like that with them. Both knowing when to push and ask and when to just simply be. 

She made her way into the living room where he had made himself comfortable on her couch. Sitting next to him she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. 

"What do you want to watch?" She pulled up her digital library so he could see the titles. 

Taking a deep breath he reached over and took the remote from her. "I don't. I just want to be with you. Hold you if you'll let me."

She reached out and took his hand and let him pull her into his arms. They tightened around her at first as if he needed to confirm she was there. 

"Are you ok? I know something's off, but I don't know what."

"It was a long day. Those meetings were taxing. I kept getting distracted. I kept thinking about you and how all I wanted was to kick everyone out so I could see you." He paused and let his head rest on top of hers. 

"You can always see me. Anytime you want."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because I want to see you. I want to be with you Felicity. In every way. If you'll give me a chance I'll show you how much you mean to me. You'll never have to doubt us. Doubt my loyalty to you. I want you. I know you have things you're trying to work out. But just give me a chance. Give us a chance."

Felicity let his words sink in. Her brain started analyzing what he had said, how he was looking at her. Just as she started to doubt, to question it, she was overcome with a feeling that this was worth a shot. He was worth trusting. Worth letting him convince her that they were right. 

Leaning forward she pulled him toward her and let her lips answer for her. 

Across the street, on a rooftop, a hooded figure watched as the girl he loved kissed another man.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. You know I'm Olicity all the way.
> 
> Written on my phone in my car. So all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The guy is Daniel. I got the inspiration from a video I watched earlier.


End file.
